Long Drive
by Wandervibes28
Summary: Clint, Steve, and Tony all decide to go on a 'Long Drive'. Well, Steve and Clint did. But was it so 'jolly? Would it even be a good drive? Would they even manage to reach their destination without annoying the others to death?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hey guys,**

 **WELL I'M B-A-A-A-CK, B-A-A-A-A-CK, YES!**

Sorry, have lately been obsessed with this song after watching IM 2 again XD.

Anyways, Here's a brand new story. YAY!

You guys read the summary already, and I already gave a sneak peak of this in one of my other stories, so you guys get the jist.

Lol, I can't wait to get on with the actual plot :~)

So here is ' **LONG DRIVE** ', freshly delivered, the bill? That would be a handful of reviews, please.

Wandervibes28

* * *

"Remind me again why the hell we're doing this?" Tony asked as they pulled in into the Highway from New York to Malibu. "Because we decided to 'spend time together', that was said by **YOU** by the way, and Clint and I thought that a drive would be a great way" Steve replied from the driver's seat.

"But not a car drive! We have planes and trains and other goddamn, quicker modes of transportation. You know I have a private jet that is **ALWAYS** on call? Heck, we could have even gone on my freaking suit!" Tony whines as he gets into the car.

Natasha, Bruce, and Thor had all been called in for missions, family reunion's, and various other reasons, so that left Clint, Tony, and Steve to 'enjoy' each other's presence.

So, Clint and Steve decided that it would be fun to drag Tony's butt into a car, lock him away from a lab for 5-6 days, and have a long drive.

"Fine. But you guys do know we're stuck in an old Audi jeep, right? Like what about A **LL** my other cars for? And that too with absolute no good taste in music or any form of technology, for about a week? And with no food?" Tony starts to ramble irritatedly on as he stares at Clint in the backseat, who is sprawled on his back and reading a book.

Clint chuckles, looks up at Tony and asks, "Who says a bad taste in music?".

Tony just stares at Clint dumbfoundedly, which causes him to chuckle along with Steve.

Steve, then clears his throat, drawing Tony's attention and asks, "So. I've got some band called ACDC, which Clint says you like…And I've got ummm…. Thunderstruck? I also have 'Back in Bl-". Before he could even continue the list, he had gotten cut off by Tony's manly ' **YESS** ' as he reached his hand forward and picked the song 'Thunderstruck'.

Loud music started to blare through the car's speakers, causing Clint and Tony to smile happily and Steve to cringe.

Shit, how did the speakers go so loud?

"Gosh, Why is it so loud?" he asked, his voice loud so that it went over the equally loud electric guitar which shook the whole car.

" **BECAUSE ITS ROCKK….NA NANANA NANANA NA NA NA THUNDER NA NANANA NANANA NA NA NA…THUNDERSTRUCK!** " Tony shouted back to reply, a huge smile on his mouth, before starting to scream the lyrics out loud, Clint doing the same, both of them having huge smirks on their mouths as they scream the lyrics out as loud as they could.

Steve felt that he was witnessing a nuclear bomb right in the car.

" **OH MY GOD!** " Steve cried out as the volume became louder and soon it was too the point where he couldn't even drive. And on top of that, he had super hearing. So you could imagine the situation.

He eventually shut the music off, causing Tony to huff and stare out of the passenger window and Clint to continue reading his book.

Steve sighed.

* * *

 **A/N**

Let me know in the reply for what you think and what you want to happen :)

Wandervibes28


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Hey guys,**

Anyways, here is another chapter of 'Long Drive', because I'm taking the time to write my other very intense one, so here's a small chapter to make up for the waiting time.

And yes, due to many requests, I will add **STONY** into the upcoming chapters.

Also, I need you guys to let me know whether you want me to continue to fill in the time gaps, or you want me to stop completely, or continue with this because honestly, the only reason I'm posting this stories is for you guys to read XD

So without any further ado, (Damn it, I sound like a YouTuber), here is CHAPTER 2!

Wandervibes28

* * *

It was just the afternoon and Steve was still driving. Clint was sleeping the back-seat, his feet pressing against the window of the jeep/car, lying down on the whole seat. He was completely sprawled.

Tony was the exact opposite.

Tony was asleep, curled up in the seat next to him in the passenger seat, his feet held by his hands, making him resemble the figure of a human ball. His eyes were closed and his breathing was long and steady. He leaned against the cool window, shaking slightly when the window vibrated due to the road.

Steve couldn't help but smile at the sights.

Both of his best friends, sleeping like complete and utter kids. He just couldn't handle it anymore. He had to stop and throw blankets on the idiots before they ended up shivering to death.

Slowly, but steadily, he shifted lanes. Left to middle, middle to right side and started to quest for a nearby 24/7 hour shop. He knew he had to get coffee for Tony and food for Clint, or else they would eat him alive.

Literally.

Ok, maybe not, but they would bug him like hell.

And trust him, that was annoying.

 **VERY.**

Luckily, after about 5 minutes in the right lane, he managed to find one and quickly exited. Soon enough, they had reached the shop, which's light's were bright. Tony and Clint were sleeping, and waking them up would be considering suicide.

So Steve just locked the door of the car and walked into the shop.

He greeted the man behind the counter before picking up everything they would possibly need for the next few hours. Soda cans, coffee, ready-made sandwiches, crisps, chocolates, drinks and etc. were all being thrown into the basket that Steve carried. He used his mind to cross off items which Tony didn't like or Clint didn't and chose ones which had the exact ingredients.

After 2 minutes he looked down at the basket, it was filled to the brim.

God, weren't they going to get fat…

He quickly rushed over to the counter, paid with Tony's credit card that he had provided to Steve, of course, muttered his thanks and then walked back to the car. He pushed everything into the back seat, right next to Clint and then walked over to his seat.

"Oh! The blankets!" Steve whispered to himself upon remembering and pulled the blankets out from under his seat.

They were emergency blankets. Well, he had added them. Because he knew this would happen. Both Clint and Tony were the heavy sleepers of the team, trying to doze off in any boring situation they landed in.

At first, it was just a light doze occasionally in which both of them slept off during movie nights. But slowly, they started to take more opportunities to return to their slumber. During meetings and all boring stuff.

It had become so bad that once Tony had landed face-first into a plate of spaghetti when they had started to talk about the S.H.I.E.L.D business during dinner and dozed off, and Clint did the same, except with the floor.

So they all had to make sure to sit on the couch so that they could doze off whenever they wanted to without having them to re-position them or do anything.

Luckily, they were in pretty good places now, to sleep.

He threw one onto Tony, who relaxed into it and one to Clint, who did the exact same. Once he was sure that those two morons wouldn't wake up for some time, he started to drive.

Onto the highway again…

* * *

Did you like it? And more specifically, do you want more chapters?

Let me know in a review, cause it's cooler for both of us that way XD.

Wandervibes28


	3. Alert Chapter

**Hey guys,**

So yeah, I know that I should be updating and stuff but here's the thing.

I just can't frame the story and I've run out of ideas...

So unless a train of thought hits me, I guess I won't be updating in a long time.

 ** _BUT..._**

 ** _THERE'S SOMETHING YOU CAN DO TO HELP..._**

I need ideas, hence I need a different perspective. That's right.

 ** _I'm asking YOU to send me ideas in any ways that you would like. Reply, DM, whatever!_**

Can't WAIT to get your ideas into my story. And yes, I will credit you guys :)

Wandervibes28


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Hey guys,**

Another chapter for you people since I didn't post for SO long. So here you go.

Hope you have fun.

Enjoy and Review XD

Wandervibes28

* * *

" **UGHHHH** " Tony groaned out as he opened his eyes. Only to find the light outside too bright and closing them again. He repeated the process about 15 times, which caused Steve to chuckle and glance at him occasionally, a smile on his face.

"Good evening, Sleeping Beauty" Steve joked as Tony got up.

He was returned with a glare. A very deathly but hilariously cute and weak one.

He chuckled.

Then, the glare dropped to a yawn as Tony asked, "How long have you been driving? Need me to help?". Steve guffawed at that and replied, "Only about 4 hours Tony. And no. Maybe sometime later, when I'm actually tired and when you're not half-asleep".

Tony couldn't help but smirk but then chose to stare at the scenery around, pushing the blankets down onto the car floor simultaneously.

 _ **Wait, where the hell had THAT come from?**_

The car was moving pretty fast, and the scenery changed around them rapidly.

First, it was a yellow and orange sky, silhouettes of trees were as far as the eye could see.

Then, the yellow merged into the blue to create a pink. The blue and orange doing the same to form a purple, a bit of light blue remained. It was beautiful, the green grass had turned into a dark green, causing the long wheat grass to look like forests in the far distance.

After that, it had been a swirling mess of orange skies, pink clouds, and the yellow sun. The pink clouds were swirling around the sun as if the yellow circle was sucking it in. Like a black hole, yet so, so much more beautiful. The sky around the mess was purple and dark blue, but they all merged in the middle to create an orange.

A beautiful orange which set the sky ablaze.

Now, as Tony gazed out, it was a slow roll of hills, cascading throughout the horizon. The slight yellow sun and blue skies complimented the green grass, giving it a sort of glow and it was magnificent.

Tony smiled.

He had never been able to see these kinds of things.

He was always stuck up in the big city and corporate meeting and things like that, that he couldn't even enjoy the simple things in life.

 **For example** , A drive for him was an annoying and boring way of getting from one place to another.

Only now did he realize that it was also an experience, to learn something and discover something new.

Hopefully at least.

 _ **Being Tony Stark** _ and learning something new was _**hardly** _ even possible, but at the same time, it clearly was.

He just continued to gaze outside the window, as the scenery yet again changed. From hills to forests, to slightly abandoned areas he had never even seen.

That's when he felt a slight pain in his temple and he blinked a few times.

Definitely a headache.

"Hey, Tony. You awake?" Steve's voice pulled him out of thought. "Sorry? Oh…Yeah, I am…" Tony replied as he snapped his head to the soldier, who was still driving, not giving any hint of tiredness. "Are you ok?" the soldier asked, concerned as he looked at the slightly pale billionaire.

Tony sighed, there was no point lying, and replied, "Guess I just need some fresh air".

"Sure," Steve said and lowered Tony's window slightly.

The window only went down a little, but to Tony, it was amazing. He felt the fresh air biting on his face. He inhaled deeply, it felt good. The wind ruffled his hair and he used his hands to pat it back in place.

Well, tried to. But his hair was still like a birds nest.

Steve just chuckled in the background, at his friend who was acting like a complete dog. But was happy that the colour was returning to his face.

That idiot could be such an animal sometimes.

Steve wasn't even kidding.

When he accidentally slipped into sleep on someone during movie night, he would nuzzle into them, like a cat. Other times, he would continue to work continuously and never come out of his lab or 'den', like a badger. Or a mule. And sometimes he would play around with everyone, like a dog, enjoying the simplicity of life.

He guessed Tony was just a form of all animals mixed into one. Maybe like some shape-shifter God which could take any animal's spirit into his soul.

Steve couldn't help but laugh out loud at that absurd thought, which got Tony staring at him as if he was a lunatic.

"Nothing. You just reminded me of a dog when you did that" he assured the brunette, a smirk on his face. "Says the man who acts like a freaking German Shepherd during fights" Tony friendly snarked back.

Well, the genius wasn't lying either.

During the battles, Steve would be super alert, super angry at the enemy, and super anxious to get revenge. Which was exactly like a German Shepherd. Coincidence?

Tony thinks not.

Steve chuckled and replied, "You're exactly like your father".

He instantly regretted to say that line.

The smile on Tony's face faded into a grim line and he turned to stare back into the scenery around them.

Steve internally cursed at himself.

He should have never brought that topic up…

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I honestly think that Tony should annoy Steve and Clint to DEATH.**

What do you guys think? Lemme know in the review section XD

Wandervibes28


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys,**

 **Hey guys,**

School _is a pain, and yes it gets to your brain, but you just gotta refrain from all the things that are lame._

Wow, that was officially the WORST rhyming poem in the world.

 ** _ANYWAYS!_**

I think you guys pretty much got the gist of that.

 _ **I'm back!**_

And since I wasn't online for **_SUCCHHHH LONGGGG **T** IMMMEEEE_**, here is another chapter of the story 'Long Drive'.

Hope you guys like it and _**don't forget to review :)**_

Wandervibes28

* * *

"Where are we?" Clint asked dazed as he got up from his slumber, clearly asking someone to reply with a logical answer. Tony still continued to gaze outside, subtly avoiding the question so he didn't have to talk, so Steve took up the job to reply to his question. "Somewhere near Colorado right now" he said, his voice steady and firm but hoping from some re-affirmation from Tony.

The man could ignore for many days at a stretch.

Let alone ** _a week._**

Once Steve had, by mistake, broken his coffee machine and that caused him to be locked out of the Avengers living room and his lab for weeks, even when he had said sorry every day.

So he hoped that Tony would at least say something or the other. Some sort of re-affirmation.

He _did_ get one.

However, it wasn't _**exactly**_ what he expected.

"No we aren't. We're on Route 80 now. That leads us from Iowa to Nebraska. Colorado? Seriously? It would take us around a day to even reach there" he said out, his voice emotionless yet with a slight tinge of annoyance in it.

Yet Steve was able to hear the underlying mocking tone when Tony spoke every word.

But Steve was baffled, and looked at the upcoming head sign for the truth.

Sure enough, It was written: **_California, 1094 miles, Nebraska, 372 miles, Iowa City, 36 miles_** …

Steve was impressed, that Tony had actually known when they were going even when he always travelled via plane. The genius rarely never had to care about knowing his surroundings. If he wanted something, he just had to ask for it, and he got it. Well, he had to pay for it of course, but if you're a billionaire, what is even a payment?

Clint, on the other hand, was laughing like a maniac in the back seat at Steve's stupidity.

Tony was just staring at the scenery again, his legs on the floor underneath the glove box, his back tilting towards Steve, as he very casually tried to send him a mental message that he was mad at him.

Well, Steve could admit that it was kind of actually working.

"How did you do that?" Steve asked, surprised and very impressed to be honest. "It's known as being smart. Maybe you should try it for once" the brunette angrily retorted as he sighed heavily, his face right against the passenger window just to avoid looking at anyone's face, trying to showcase his anger as he huffed loudly.

 ** _Meanwhile in the back seat…_**

"BURRRRNNNN! Steve, you just got WREEECCKEED!" Clint screamed in the background, laughing at the geniuses come back, to which the super soldier clearly had no reply or come back.

Steve just smiled softly and continued to look at the highway ahead of them.

It was a _long_ day, he had to admit.

But once, when he glanced to his right, he managed to get a glimpse of Tony.

And he _**swore**_ that he could see the genius smirking the slightest of bits.

* * *

 **A/N**

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Please? Thanks :D

Wandervibes28


End file.
